


Dreams

by vacantstars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: It's really up to you, M/M, You can interpret this as friendship or shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantstars/pseuds/vacantstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N disappears, Touya worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jabberwockslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabberwockslayer/gifts).



Route 18 was never fun to navigate; there was lots of climbing, surfing, and Touya was almost positive he’d been bitten by a Pokemon who was less than thrilled to see him. It was the only place he hadn’t looked for one of the Seven Sages, though; and he’d been putting off doing it for long enough. Looker was getting impatient with him, but Touya didn’t understand why the police couldn’t just do this themselves. 

He made his way down the hill he was standing on and stepped onto the beach. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted an older man dressed in a Team Plasma-esque Snuggie (at least, that’s what Touya called them. He didn’t know much about fashion, but he did know Ghetsis’ fashion sense would give Elesa a heart attack) looking out onto the ocean. Finally, Touya had found the last Sage, and Looker could finally leave him alone.

“…Rood, right?” Touya said cautiously, approaching the man.

“I was waiting for you to find me,” he replied, without turning around. “Come closer, Touya. My hearing is not what it used to be.”

Touya stood by Rood’s side as he continued. “I was born by the ocean, you know. I love the smell of sea water. But that is irrelevant. Ghetsis wandered the land, collecting knowledge of all sorts of Pokemon. He wanted to understand the minds and needs of people.”

“To manipulate them,” Touya interjected. “Right?”

“Yes,” Rood replied, glancing at him. “My lord N is a kind and gentle soul. He can understand the needs of Pokemon, but not people. If he should someday have the ability to do that, I would like to see him confront Ghetsis with you.”

“Me?” Touya blinked. “But I…I already defeated Ghetsis. I know he’s still out there, but…what do I have to do with this?”

“You are the trainer who taught N many things. Because of you…I believe he has opened up to people now.”

“…Huh?”

Rood smiled a bit. “Perhaps one day you will understand, Touya. My lord N spoke fondly of you from time to time.”

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

“That would be for me, I suppose. Very well.” Rood turned to look at Touya. “Go meet your friend from the police and tell him to come here. I believe he has many questions to ask me.”

“…Wait, before I go, can I ask you something?”

“If you wish.”

“N…have you heard from him?” Touya asked. 

“Alas, I have not.”

“…Oh…thanks anyway.” He looked out onto the ocean, wondering if N had somehow flown all the way across it, and then ran to go get Looker.

——

_“Serperior, finish this off with a leaf blade!”_

_The leaf on the end of Serperior’s tail began to glow as she quickly charged at Ghetsis’ Hydreigon for the last time and slashed at it with her tail as hard as she could, almost certainly scoring a critical hit against the already worn-down dragon. It let out a startled cry, and then fell to the floor, fainted._

_“Hydreigon! Get up!” Ghetsis screamed._

_“Serperior, you did it!” Touya cried, half-happy and half-shocked as the exhausted snake-like Pokemon slithered over to him. He hugged his old friend as Ghetsis finally lost what remaining sanity he had._

_“NO!” he yelled. “How can this be?! I’ve been defeated by an ordinary trainer! This is impossible! I created Team Plasma myself! I am perfection! I was destined to be the ruler of a perfect new world! I even raised that freak without a human heart, N, to be the hero of the legendary Pokemon in my place! Ha! What a warped boy! There’s no getting through to someone like that!”_

_N continued to stare at the floor, motionless. Touya glanced at him, and then at Ghetsis. He couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with sympathy for N. Here was the boy he felt like punching in the face most of the time- who had just had everything he knew systematically destroyed in a matter of fifteen minutes. The man who had raised him as his own son had called him a “freak without a human heart.” N may have done bad things, but nothing justified that. He wasn’t a freak, and Touya knew he definitely had a heart._

_“You’re wrong.” Touya said firmly. It came out sounding a lot braver than he felt. Then again, he had just defeated Ghetsis. “Don’t you get it, Ghetsis? There’s a reason your whole plan was doomed to fail from the beginning. If anyone in this room is the freak without a human heart, it’s not N.”_

_“Shut UP!” screamed Ghetsis as Alder and Cheren grabbed both his wrists. He continued to scream at Touya as the two dragged him away. N looked up to watch them go, but then turned towards his throne. “Touya…I want to talk to you about something.”_

_“Uh, hey,” Touya said, walking over to him. Serperior followed. “Are you okay? What Ghetsis said back there…it wasn’t true, you know.”_

_N looked at him with an unreadable expression and walked down towards where the throne once stood. Touya and Serperior followed._

_“…Back when I first met you, in Accumla Town, Snivy said she was happy to be with you. I was shocked. I didn’t think that was possible.” He paused. “And the more I continued on my journey, I kept meeting more people and Pokemon like that. They helped and communicated with each other, just like you and Snivy. I became unsure of myself…of my beliefs. So I kept battling you to reaffirm myself. Hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything.”_

_Touya wasn’t sure what to say._

_“There’s no way someone like me, who could understand Pokemon…no. I don’t understand them, either…could measure up to you. You, who are surrounded by friends. The Champion’s forgiven me…so what I should do with myself is something I need to figure out.”_

_N pulled out Zekrom’s PokeBall and released it. He then turned back to Touya and smiled._

_“Touya, that dream you told me you had…make it a reality!”_

——-

“Bro. Stop spacing out, would you?”

“Huh?” Touya blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He was no longer in N’s Castle, but at home in Nuevma. Only two months had gone by since his showdown with Ghetsis at Team Plasma’s castle, and it was already Christmas. He had promised his mother that he’d be home for the holidays, and apparently, his sister had, as well. She was busy telling him all about her Samurott’s amazing turnaround victory against Dreydan when he must’ve zoned out. “Um, sorry.”

Touko rolled her eyes. “Were you thinking about your boyfriend again?”

“My…what?!”

“You know. Tall, green-haired, and lanky?” Touko teased. “I’d be pretty upset if my boyfriend ran away on me, too.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, first of all!”

“Chiiiiill. I was only teasing you.” Touko leaned back on the couch she was sitting on. “Are you okay, though? Seriously. Ever since you got home, you’ve been distracted by something.”

“It’s just…” Touya sighed. “Know how I got Rood for Looker the other day? Well, he said…some stuff. And that he hasn’t heard from N since what happened a few months ago at the Castle.”

“And you’re worried about him?”

“A bit, yeah.”

“He caught Zekrom, right? I think he’ll be fine. From what you told me, it sounds like he has a lot to sort out on his own.” Touko folded her arms. “So relax.”

“…Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I am. Now let’s go help Mom set the table.”

Touko got up and went to go set the table for their Christmas dinner, but Touya still couldn’t help but have a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he needed to go find N. He didn’t know what it was, but he just felt like he owed it to N to see him again.

He just needed to see if the older boy was okay.

——

Accumla was a sleepy town with a tiny population and almost nothing to do except wish you were somewhere else. However, Touya had decided to meet Cheren there for lunch shortly after Christmas, because he felt like he hadn’t seen his old friend in ages.

“Have you heard that Alder’s retiring in a few months?”

“Huh, really?”

Cheren nodded. “You should try and defeat him for permanent title, seeing as you’ve already been made a technical Champion.”

Cheren was right- shortly after the incident at N’s Castle had disrupted his challenge at the Elite Four, Touya had challenged them again and successfully defeated Alder. However, the kids who came through and defeated the Champion were really only the Champion-in-name-only. The actual position was more like a job, such as a Gym Leader.

Touya shook his head. “Nah. You know me. I’m not really one for…Champion-y stuff.”

Cheren rolled his eyes. “Please, Touya. You saved the world.”

“With help,” he pointed out. “Why don’t you do it, then?”

“I was thinking about it.” Cheren bit his lip. “I’ve yet to re-challenge the League, anyway.”

“You should go for it,” Touya said. “You already took out the Elite Four once, right after me and…N.”

“I’ll think about it. Being the Champion is a big responsibility.” Cheren paused. “Maybe after I become stronger. By the way, speaking of N, have you heard from him since you defeated Ghetsis?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Hm. Well, anyway, I should be going. See you around, Touya.”

“Later.”

Touya left his money next to Cheren’s on the table in the café they had eaten at and exited as well. Directly across the street was the town square; where almost half a year ago, he had first seen Ghetsis give his speech about Pokemon liberation. He knew it was all lies used to manipulate people now, but at the time, it made him step back and wonder if Snivy was really happy with him.

It was also the first time he had met N.

 _“Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon,”_ he had said.

Both Touya and Snivy assumed he was crazy, at first. But now he thought that maybe N had a bigger heart than he did. He looked so broken, so hopeless when Ghetsis had called him a freak and revealed the true nature of his plans. Even when N smiled as he said farewell, there was still a part of him that reminded Touya of a small child. He wondered what N was trying to figure out for himself, or if he would ever come back. He still had so many things he wanted to ask the green-haired boy, but on top of that, he just wanted to see him one more time.

“Make my dream a reality, huh?” Touya looked up at the sky. “Alright, N. I’ll take you up on that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Christmas gift for my best friend (whose otp is isshushipping). 
> 
> Touya and Touko are twins in my headcanon, with Touya being the one who becomes the Unova protag. I just really needed an excuse to stick Touko in here, she's got a fun personality.


End file.
